psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Historie Psiego Patrolu
Uwaga! To opowiadanie piszę sama! I proszę z góry o nie edytowanie niego lub zmienianie JAKICHKOLWIEK rzeczy w nim!! Z góry dziękuje za wyrozumiałość. ' Rozdział 1 - Ryder! Opowiesz nam jak powstał Psi Patrol!?- zapytała z entuzjazmem Mufin. - Taak! Prosimy!- dodała błagalnie Miley. - Heh! No dobrze.- zaśmiał się Ryder. Chwilę potem wezwał cały Psi Patrol. Nagle.. - AU!! - krzyknął Max potykając się o walizkę. - Walizka?- zapytała samą się Kendra. - A ta tu skąd?- zapytała Dilara. - Bo ja wiem!?- odparła zmieszana Shiraz. - Dziwne..- powiedziała Szasta. - Może ktoś nas odwiedził!- powiedziała Ashira. - Może...- zamyśliła się Niara. - Pewnie tak!- odparła Delgado. Nagle do bazy wpadli Janny, West, Mike i Play. - Przyjechaliście!- krzyknął zachwycony East. - Tak! Niespodzianka!- dodał zadowolony Janny. - Nie mówcie! Lot był co chwila przekładany!- jęknęła wykończona West. - Współczuje.- powiedziała Amy. - Ej, bo właśnie Ryder miał nam mówić o początkach Psiego Patrolu!- odparła z entuzjazmem Mishka. - UU! To super!- powiedział Mike. - Taak. Głowa mnie boli. - dodała West. - Nie martw się! Zaraz sporządzę odpowiednie zioła.- zaoferowała się Tomira. - Dobry pomysł.- dodał Barnim. - Ok. To chodźmy się usadowić.- powiedział Iwan. Chwilę potem.. - Gotowe! Wypij.- powiedziała Tomira podając West kubek z motywami wiatru. - Ugh.. Mam nadzieję, ze nie stanie mi w gardle.- dodała po czym wypiła. - Mmmm.. Dobre!- odparła z przekonaniem. - Oby pomogło.- jęknął East. - Pomoże.- powiedziała Tomira. - Właśnie Tomircia wie co robi!- odparł czule Ardo. - Ej! Elżbietko chodźmy posłuchać.- szepnęła do ucha siostry rozentuzjazmowana Kundzia. - Dobrze!- odparła Elżbietka. - Nie boli Cię głowa?- zapytał z przejęciem East. - Już nie.. Dzięki za troskę.- odparła West. - Uwaga! Uwaga!- zawołał donośnie Chase. - Oho!Zaraz Ryder zacznie.- szepnął Gray. - Racja!- odparła Victoria. - Dobra, nie przeciągajmy!- zaśmiał się Bites. - HA! HA! HA! - zaśmiali się wszyscy. - Dobre.- dodała Cloe. -Cloe!- odparł Chase. - Sorencja, kuzynie!- zażartowała Cloe. -Ach.. Nie ważne.. Ryder zaraz przemówi.- odparł Chase. - JEJ! - Dziękuje za zapowiedź Chase!- podziękował Ryder. - Otóż opowiem Wam jak w ogóle powstał Psi Patrol. - dodał. - Jej!- szepnęła zachwycona Noemi. - W końcu!- odparła Milena. - Będzie extra! - dodała radośnie Inez. - Zaczęło się to tak....- powiedział Ryder. (''Jakby co to będzie to teraz w trzeciej osobie Promienie słoneczne przenikały przez firanki w pokoju dziesięcioletniego chłopca, który właśnie zaczął wakacje. Spał sobie smacznie. W jego śnie był on z psem dziadka. Przekręcił się już miał zmienić znowu stronę gdy... Zaczął dzwonić budzik. Chłopak spadł z łóżka i upadł na dębową podłogę. -Auć!- jęknął ocierając ręką swoje plecy. Spojrzał w kalendarz, który wisiał na ścianie i nagle z jego gardła wydobył się pisk.Jednakże zaraz się obejrzał, ponieważ pisk bardziej przypominał pisk chomika dostającego zawału lub dziewczynki z klasy, która widziała pająka i zaraz umrze na zawał serca. Wtedy wstaną po męsku i krzyknął z całej siły. - Dziś idziemy po psa!!- krzyknął. Z pokoju obok rozległo się jęknięcie. Jego rodzice wciąż spali. Wtedy pobiegł do pokoju, biegł przez krótki odcinek korytarza na piętrze, wbiegł do otwartego pokoju wskoczył na szerokie łóżko rodziców i zaczął po nim skakać i krzyczeć. -Wstawać! Wstawać! Dziś idziemy po psa!!- dodał skacząc krzycząc chłopiec. - Ryder..- jęknął tata. -Tato..- dodał smutno chłopiec. -No dobrze, już dobrze. George wstawaj, i tak już nie będziemy spać.- powiedziała mama chłopca zwracając się do jego taty. - Dobrze, Martino, już wstaję.- odparł tata po czym razem wstali. Zeszli po schodach na dół do dość ładnej kuchni. Mama podeszła do lodówki wyjęła produkty potem podeszła do kuchenki gazowej i zaczęła robić płatki z mlekiem plus naleśniki z dżemem.Wkrótce potem jedzenie wylądowało na talerzach i domownicy je zjedli. Następnie się ubrali i podeszli do swojego Combi. - Jej! Pies!- szepnął Ryder, który z wrażenia nie mógł zapiąć pasów. Wtem ruszyli. Obraz co chwila zaczął przemijać. Ryder nudził się niemożliwie. To się bawił palcami u rąk. To gadał o Katie. W końcu po dwóch godzinach jazdy dotarli do hodowli ,,Gwiazda Policyjna". Chłopiec wyskoczył jak torpeda i pobiegł. Rodzice ledwo co zamknęli auto i mogli za nim nadążyć. Przywitali się z młodą panią i zaprowadziła ich do kojca. Szybko i żwawo szedł do kojca. Wtem jego oczom ukazał się młodziutki szczeniak Owczarka Niemieckiego wraz z jego rodzeństwem i matką. - Auć!- jęknęła siostra malucha. - Jasmino!- jęknął zażenowany piesek.- Mamy gości.- syknął. - Gości!? Ojej!- powiedziała Jasmina zrywając się na równe łapy. - Możesz wejść do kojca.- powiedziała Pani Bright. - Dobrze, bardzo dziękuje.- odparł grzecznie chłopiec. Wszedł do kojca i wszystkie szczeniaki rzuciły się w jego stronę. Na początku wszystkie były skore do zabawy i pieszczot, ale ponieważ wcześniej harcowały ze sobą poszły spać, oprócz najstarszego szczeniaka, który położył się na jego kolanach. - Hej..- szepnął zachwycony Ryder. - Cześć!- odparł wesoło szczeniak. - Jestem Chase!- dodał. - Fajne imię!- powiedział Ryder. -Dzięki! Mój tata Lawson mi je wybrał. Jest mega policjantem i psem policyjnym! Gdy dorosnę chcę być taki jak on!- powiedział Chase z błyskiem w oku. - Woow! To byłoby fajnie.- odparł chłopiec. - Wybrałeś?- zapytała kobieta. - Tak!- powiedział chłopiec, po czym Chase pożegnał się z rodzeństwem i rodzicami, po czym Ryder wziął go na ręce i poszedł. Rodzice już płacili i wchodzili do auta. - Jak ma na imię?- zapytała mama. -Chase!- odparł szczeniak. - Ładne.- odparł tata. - Witaj w domu Chase.- odparli Ryder i rodzice. -Dzięki!- szepnął Chase. Ruszyli.. Znowu po dwóch godzinach, tym razem ciekawszych dotarli na miejsce. - Em... Mamo.- zaczął chłopiec. -Tak?- odparła mama. - Czy mógłbym odwiedzić Katie, suczka jej cioci 6 tygodni temu się oszczeniła.- dodał chłopak. - Oczywiście, my z tatą pojedziemy do supermarketu, wrócimy za parę godzin.- dodała mama po czym pocałowała chłopca w czoło. Chwilę później pognał pod zakład mamy Katie. - Jaki śliczny!- zawołała dziewczynka. -Dzięki.- odparł dumnie chłopak. -Jak się wabisz?- zapytała Katie. - Chase!- odparł szczeniak. - To fajno! - dodała po czym podeszła do tandemu i zaczęli jechać. Po 30 minutach jazdy byli na miejscu. -Cześć ciociu!- zawołała dziewczynka. -Hej kochana!- odparła z ogrodu ciocia. Katie z Ryder 'em pobiegli do kojca, po czym otworzyła zasuwę i wybiegł jeden szczeniak. -Już jeden?- zawołała Katie. -Taa.. Nikę zabrali..- dodał smutno szczeniak. - Jak masz na imię?- zapytał Chase. - Ja? Marshall.- dodał piesek. - A ty?- dodał. - Chase!- odparł mały Owczarek Niemiecki. - Ładne.... Chyba nigdy nie znajdę domu.. Zwłaszcza u strażaka.. Mój tata służy jako pies strażacki.- dodał smutno Marshall. -Emm.. Ryder!- zaczął Chase po czym podbiegł do chłopca, tamten kucnął, a szczeniak coś mu mówił do ucha. -Słuchaj Marshall... Jeżeli chcesz to możesz z nami zamieszkać.- powiedział Ryder. - Mógłbym?- zapytał z błyszczącymi oczyma piesek. - Tak.- odparł chłopiec. Godzinę później Ryder odjechał z Katie do domu kilka ulic dalej stała baza, która należała do jego pradziadka miał grupkę psów, które ratowały okolicę, lecz pewnego dnia zostali zabici. - Może kiedyś odtworzę Psi Patrol..- zamyślił się Ryder. - Co to Psi Patrol?- zapytały szczeniaki. - To..- zaczął, ale nie skończył bo Chase wyskoczył na jezdnię. -CHASE!!- krzyknął Ryder. Lecz piesek był na po drugiej stronie z małą suczką. -Dzięki za pomoc.- odparła. - Nie ma sprawy!- odparł Chase. Piesek dziwnie patrzył na sunię. Dziwnie.. Nie nie bardziej czule. -Jak masz na imię?- zapytał Chase. -Skye.- odparła sunia. -A oni?- zapytała. -Jacy oni? Aa.. Oni! Chłopak to Ryder, Dalmatyńczyk to Marshall.- przedstawił Chase. -Hej!- odparła sunia. -Hej!- odparli Ryder i Marshall. -Co tu w ogóle robisz?- zapytał Ryder. -Ja? Urodziłam się na ulicy i nie zamierzam wrócić. Mimo to zawsze marzę, by latać.- dodała. -Może..- szepnął chłopak. -Co może?- zapytała Skye. -Jeszcze dwa psy i mógłbym..- dodał. -Wybacz mu zaraz Ci opowie.- dodał Chase. -Aa ok.- powiedziała Skye. -Chodźmy do domu!- powiedział Marshall. Ryder wraz z Chase 'em, Marshall 'em i Skye poszli do domku. -Co to za wieża?- zapytała sunia. -To jest dawna baza ratownicza!- odparł Ryder. Weszli do domu.. Wtem chłopak pokazał pieskom domek i dał jeść. Zdziwił się trochę, że rodziców nadal nie ma, ponieważ już był dawno wieczór. Wtem włączył radio i usłyszał w wiadomościach informację o wielkim karambolu. -O nie!- krzyknął chłopak. -Co jest?- zapytał Chase. -Musimy iść!- zakomenderował brunet, -Tak jest sir!- odparł Chase. -Coś się stało?- zapytała Skye. -Tak..Chyba moi rodzice są ofiarami karambolu.- odparł smutno Ryder. -Przeżyli?- zapytał Marshall. -Chyba nie..- dodał dziwnie Ryder. Jego głos zaczął się łamać. Kilkanaście minut później byli na miejscu. Podeszli do lekarza i zapytali czy ktoś przeżył. Odpowiedź była na nie.. -Przykro mi.- dodała smutno Skye. - Chodźcie pieski.. - powiedział ze łzami w oczach chłopiec i pobiegł do domu. Tej nocy nie mógł spać a wszystkie pieski razem z nim czuwały. Rozdział 2 -Ooo..To jest bardzo smutne..- powiedziała Shiny. -To znaczy, że umarli?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Maxis. -Współczuje..-dodała smutno Shada. -Biedny Ryder.- dodała ze współczuciem Milena. - To było smutne..- dodała Sunset. -Nom.- przytaknął Malcolm. -Nie wyobrażam sobie, bym rodziców straciła.- odparła Kundzia. -Ja też.- dodała Mufin. -Oby duchy go wtedy nie nawiedzały!- jęknęła Annie. -CO!? O czym ty gadasz!!? Zamknij się Annie!!- warknęła Tetradi. -Ugh..Dziewczyny dajcie mu powiedzieć.- powiedziała Alexis. -Tak to bywa.. Niestety.- szepnął Ryder. -Mów dalej! Jak to było?- zapytała z zainteresowaniem Danger. -Nom! Plis!- dodała błagalnie Rozalia. -Ugh! cicho siedź tchórzu!- warknęła Danger. -Ok! Pieski ćśi! - uciszył Rubble. Powrót do historii Jednak chłopak się obudził wraz z pieskami. Była siódma. Spał może dwie/ trzy godziny. Wtem opowiedział pieskom o planie, więc zjedli i wyszli na dwór zaczynając trening. Nagle coś ruszyło się w krzakach. -DUCH!- krzyknął Marshall. -Duch? Po pierwsze duchy nie istnieją, a po drugie duchy w dzień?- odparł pewnie Chase. -W sumie..- powiedział śmiejąc się Marshall. -To co z tymi strojami?- zapytała Skye. -Spokojnie zamówię. Mój tata był dość zamożny.- dodał Ryder, po czym podszedł do krzaka. Z krzaka wyskoczył szary Kundelek. -AA!- odskoczyły pieski. -Spokojnie.. Próbowałem sprzątać śmieci spod krzaka, ale bez narzędzi..- odparł szary szczeniak. -Heh! Masz właściciela?- zapytał Ryder. -Nie.. Nie mam.- odparł smutno piesek. -Możesz dołączyć do nas, oczywiście jeśli chcesz.- zaproponował Ryder. Nagle piesek zobaczył małą suczkę jego spojrzenie przypominało wzrok Chase 'a z wczoraj. -OK! - powiedział. -Świetnie! Właśnie robiliśmy trening, by odbudować centrum ratunkowe i zmieniamy jego nazwę.- odparł Chase. -UU! A jak się zwało?- zapytał piesek. -Centrum ratunkowe w Zatoce Przygód.- powiedział Marshall. -Aha! Hm.. A to się składa z psów?- zapytał maluch. -Mhm. -Hmmmm.... MAM! PSI PATROL!- wykrzyknął szczeniak. -UU! Tak! Psi Patrol!- odparł Ryder. -PSI PATROL! PSI PATROL!- skandowali Marshall, Chase i Skye. -A jak masz na imię?- zapytała Skye. -Rocky! -UU miło nam. Ja jestem Skye! Tamten Owczarek to Chase, Dalmatyńczyk to Marshall i chłopak to Ryder.- przedstawiła sunia. -H-hej!- odparł piesek. -Mogę Wam pomóc? Jeśli robicie do tego nabór, to mogę zajmować się ziemią... Tylko nie wiem jak to się nazywa...- odparł piesek. -Ekolog.- odparł Ryder. -Dzięki..Eee Ryder!- odparł piesek. Później cały dzień ćwiczyli. Chase ćwiczył węch, siłę, bieganie i dowodzenie ruchem. Marshall gaszenie pożarów, a raczej płomieni zbudowanych z tektury. Skye skakała na trampolinie. Rocky segregował odpady. -Wow! Możemy zgrać dobry zespół!- pochwalił Ryder. -Dzięki!- odparły zachwycone pieski. Tej nocy do pokoju chłopca przybył jeszcze jeden kochany maluch. Następnego dnia mieli sobie urządzić ćwiczenia na plaży. Nagle z wody wypłynął Labrador! -Ups! Cześć. Mam nadzieję, że nie przestraszyłem. Jestem Zuma!- przedstawił się piesek. -O hej! Zumo! - odparł Ryder po czym się przedstawił oraz przedstawił pieski i opowiedział Zumie o idei Psiego Patrolu. Piesek był wniebowzięty. -Mogę coś robić w wodzie!- zawył ze szczęścia. -Ugh... Woda...-jęknął Rocky. -Coś się stało, stary?- zapytał Zuma. -Nic.. Tylko woda mi trochę przeszkadza.- odparł Rocky. -Co Ty!? Woda jest odlotowa! - odparł Zuma. -Może i by była,lecz ona jest mokra!- dodał Rocky. -Ach.. Niech Ci będzie! I tak ją lubię.- odparł Labrador. Wtem Ryder wziął nagle przyszedł i powiedział: -Już czas. -Czas? Czas na co?- zapytał Marshall. -Chodźcie.- powiedział brunet. Chwilę później znaleźli się pod wyremontowaną wieżą. Obok niej stały psie budy. Weszli do środka. Wjechali windą na górę wtem, na środku zatrzymała się i ujrzeli garderobę. Ubrali się w ubrania, które były dopasowane do ich przyszłych zawodów. Po czym dojechali. Ryder wygłosił długą mowę, a na koniec dał każdemu z nich przypinkę. Potem zjechali na dół, i wtem... Budy zamieniły się w pojazdy!! :Pieski były szczęśliwe. -Woow!- westchnęła Mufin. -A co z Rubble ' em?- zapytała Shiny. -Otóż już wam mówię. (Historia z odc. ,,Skąd wziął się Rubble?") Gdy brunet skończył... -Teraz powiem Wam jak to zaczęło się z parami.- powiedział Ryder. -TAK!- ucieszyły się pieski. Chase siedział przed bazą. W sercu czuł coś naprawdę dziwnego. Nadal czuł miłość do Skye, lecz pojawiło się nowe silniejsze uczucie w stronę Everest. -UGH! Czemu JA mam rozterki miłosne?!- zapytał nie szczęśnie Chase. Nagle zza górki wyłonił się biały pług śnieżny ze wstawkami turkusu i pomarańczy. Pojazd kierowała przepiękna lawendowa Husky. -EVEREST!!- ucieszył się Chase i skoczył na równe łapy. Suczka zaparkowała obok budy Chase'a. Szczeknęła by zamienić go w budę i pobiegła do bazy zdjąć strój. Właśnie wtedy szła też Skye. -H- hej!- powiedział Chase. -Cześć!- odparła wesolutko Skye. Raptem do pięknej Cockapoo podszedł szary Kundelek. Suczka zarumieniła się i od razu widać było, że jest coś między nimi więcej. -UGH! Daj sobie spokój!- potrząsnął głową Chase. Z bazy wyszła Everest. Piesek podbiegł do niej, a ogon chodził mu we wszystkie strony. Suczka też bardzo się ucieszyła. -CZEŚĆ EVEREST!- ucieszył się piesek. -HEJ!- zarumieniła się sunia. -Przyjechałaś w odwiedziny?- zapytał. -Nie.. Lepiej! Zamieszkam na stałe w bazie!- podskoczyła Everest. -TAAK! AUUU!- zawył Chase. Z góry bazy Ryder i Rubble aż się popatrzyli. -He he! Uwielbiam Cię Chase! Jesteś moim najbardziej ulubionym samcem z Psiego Patrolu!- powiedziała Everest i go polizała. Młody Owczarek Niemiecki zemdlał. -CHASE!?- wykrzyknął zmartwiony Marshall. -Everest powiedz, że mój brat nie odszedł z tego świata!- zapłakał Marshall. -Brata? Hah! Marshall on tylko zemdlał!- zaśmiała się Everest. -Lecę na górę po strój medyka!- krzyknął Marshall, po czym pobiegł w przejściu się potknął. -Ups!- skrzywił pyszczek Marshall, ale ruszył dalej. Wtedy Zuma przechodził. -Wow! Everest! Co się stało?- zapytał Zuma. -Chase zemdlał.- odparła Everest. -To pewnie przez upały! Idę po wiadro z wodą!- oznajmił czekoladowy Labrador. -Zumo! Chase nie zemdlał przez upały!- zachichotała lawendowa Husky. -A niby przez co!?- zapytał zaciekawiony czekoladowy szczeniak -Ech.. czy to ważne?- zarumieniła się Everest. -No raczej..- oparł nagle Dalmatyńczyk. -Pieski!- zirytowała się suczka. -Jestem medykiem i potrzebuję informacji o moim pacjencie!- odparł bardzo poważnie Marshall. -WOW! Marsh! Nie znaliśmy Cię od tej strony!- zdziwili się Everest i Zuma. -A jednak mogę!- dodał tym samym tonem nakrapiany piesek. -Polizałam go w policzek..- wymruczała Everest. -Jak to!?- zapytały się dwa samce. -Oj.. długa historia... A! Jakby co od teraz mieszkam w bazie!- oznajmiła Husky. -Jej!- odparł kolejny damski głos. -Skye!- ucieszyła się Everest. Po czym dwie psie najlepsze przyjaciółki uściskały się. Obydwa ogony chodziły jak wiatraki. -To cudownie! Teraz możemy grać w Hop Hop Boogie!- podskoczyła Skye. -Tak!- uradowała się Everest. -Co jest z Chase 'em?!- zaśmiała się Skye. -Naprawdę!? To dziś już drugie takie samo pytanie- zaśmiała się Husky. -Na serio?- zdziwiła się Cockapoo. -Polizałam Chase 'a-. wyszeptała Everest. -TAK! OK! Teraz tylko dam Ci rady jak Was to siebie zbliżyć. - wyszeptała Skye. Wtem Chase wstał. -Martwiłam się!- odparła Everest i przytuliła pieska. -Naprawdę?!- głos pieska zaczął dźwięczeć z radości. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase 'a. Minęło kilka dobrych lat.. Pieski były już w wieku czternastu lat dopiero co wyszły z wieku szczeniaka. Były patrolowymi nastolatkami.. Zaczęło się upalne lato. Pieski grały w Marco Polo. Chase leżał w budzie. Na głowie miał kompres. Bolała go głowa. Mimo to czule patrzył na bawiącą się Everest. Tak był w nią zapatrzony, że nie zauważył podchodzącego do niego Rocky 'ego i Marshall 'a. -Chase!- zawołał Rocky. -OJ! Tak?- zapytał zmieszany Owczarek Niemiecki. -Widzieliśmy jak patrzysz się na Everest.- oznajmił Marshall. -I? -Chcemy Ci doradzić byś jej w końcu powiedział o uczuciach! Mordujesz się tak skrywając to!- dodał Rocky. -Racja..- rozmarzył się Chase. -Przecież ona czuje to samo!- dodał Marshall. -NAPRAWDĘ!- podskoczył piesek i walnął się w sufit. Rocky z Marshall 'em zmarszczyli czoła. Młody Owczarek wciąż nie wierzył, że jego dwaj kumple mają dziewczyny wcześniej od niego. -Ok! To powiemy Ci tipy jak zostaliśmy chłopakami Laiki!- powiedział Marshall. -I Skye!- powiedział Rocky. Lecz chwilowo zapatrzył się na bawiącą się Youki. -Ej! Rocky!- popchnął przyjacielsko pieska Marshall. -Aj! No racja!- oznajmił Rocky. -Ok! Podpytaj się Skye co lubi najbardziej.- zaczął Rocky. -Drugi krok kup te rzeczy.- dodał Marshall. -Następnie pójdź do Katie by się przygotować.- odparł Rocky. -Później do Ryder 'a po jakiś gajerek.- oznajmił Dalmatyńczyk. -I na koniec zabierz ją na romantyczną kolację np. na plaży!- dokończył szary piesek. -Ej! Marsh! Chodź kochanie!- zawołała Laika. -Już idę najdroższa! - rozmarzył się Marshall i poszedł. -Rocky Ty też!- zawołała Skye. -Dalej Rocky!- zawołała wesoło Youki. -Już idę kochana Skye!- odparł Rocky i pobiegł. Razem z nimi też bawił się Marco, który wodził wzrokiem za dziewczyną Rocky 'ego. -Wow!- szepnął do siebie Marco. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Marca. Chase podpytał się Skye. Następnie pobiegł do nowo wybudowanej galerii handlowej. Potem poszedł do Katie i się umył. Potem potajemnie wrócił do bazy i zostawił rzeczy w budzie. Potem podszedł do Everest. -H- Hej Everest!- zarumienił się Chase. -Cześć!- odparła wesoło Everest. -Czy chcesz ze mną pójść na plażę dziś wieczorem?- zapytał piesek. -Ok!- odparła Everest. Suczka podeszła do Skye. Tamta podskoczyła z radości. I pobiegły * Zmiana sceny sceny odznaka Skye. I na koniec poszedł do Ryder 'a. -Em.. Ryder sir..- zaczął nie pewnie Chase. -Tak?- zapytał chłopak. -Masz jakiś garnitur dla mnie...- dodał piesek. -Ależ tak! Tylko po co?- zapytał Ryder. -Można powiedzieć, że umówiłem się z Everest. - powiedział Chase. -Jej!- ucieszył się chłopak i podrapał go za uchem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder 'a. Chase szedł z Everest przez plażę. Wieczorne słońce delikatnie oświetlało dwa pieski.W końcu doszli do małej altanki przyszykowanej przez Rubble 'a. Usiedli. Gdy zjedli spaghetti przez przypadek się styknęli nosami. Zarumienili się. W końcu Chase przemówił. -Em.. Everest.. Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć.- zaczął Chase. -Podobasz mi się, bardzo Cię lubię! Od początku było coś w Tobie niezwykłego. Inne uczucia zaczęły gasnąć, a to było i jest coraz gorętsze. Jesteś bardzo odważna, mądra no i piękna. Kocham Cię! Chcesz zostać moją dziewczyną?- zapytał Chase. -TAK! TAK! - wykrzyknęła Everest. Dwa pieski się całują. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Everest. (Pojawiają się migawki z ich dalszego życia oraz da się słychać głos narratora) Widać migawki z ich zaręczyn, ślubu, momentu gdy się dowiedział, że będzie tatą, poród ich pierwszego miotu, następnie opieka nad nimi, tulą się, znowu rodzi się drugi miot, znowu ich wychowanie, oraz Everest mówi o trzecim miocie, oraz rodzą się. '' Także w życiu Rocky 'ego i Skye zaszło dużo zmian. Znowu migawki. Ich zaręczyny, ślub poród ich miotu. Lecz obraz spada i staje się czarno- biały. ''Początek muzyki: Chris Zabriske I am a man who will fight for your honor. Migawka z ich kłótni. Potem widać papiery rozwodowe. Pojawia się zdjęcie jego i Skye tulących się. Spada ono. Pojawia się zdjęcie Rocky 'ego z Youki. A zamiast Rocky 'ego obok Skye jest Marco. '' ''Marshall z Laiką wzięli ślub. A do PP zaczęło dochodzić i rodzić się dużo piesków i więcej ich przyjaciół. W końcu obraz pokazuje gdy leżą w bazie. Koniec muzyki. -Jesteście takimi dobrymi pieskami!- powiedział Ryder. '''Koniec. Galeria Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Kunegunda Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Kendra Kategoria:East Kategoria:West Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Mike Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Shada Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Odcinek 8 Kategoria:Odcinki 8